1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to testing and training aids that can be used in most body contact sports and more specifically to a martial arts and football training device which connects a mannequin to a support and allows the mannequin to pivot and be released from that support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Martial arts testing and training devices in which a mannequin is used as a target are relatively well known in the art. These mannequins are usually attached to some support structure enabling a user to practice various martial arts skills on that mannequin as part of a testing or training regime.
A sample of one such martial arts training mannequin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,230 to Cardona. Cardona discloses a martial arts training device which includes a moveable mannequin rotatably attached to a support base using a ball within a socket and a plurality of tension springs to retain the mannequin in a generally upright position following deflection thereof. However Cardona does not teach the use of a mannequin connected to a support structure in which the mannequin may be removed from that support structure as a part of a testing or training martial arts skill attempted by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,676 to Paul discloses the use of a life-like human form mannequin attached to a base plate by a
"snap button-like connection in the form of complimentary male and female members, so that the body will be disconnected from the plate upon application of sufficient force to lift the body from the plate". (from the Abstract) PA1 1. There is no means for adjusting the force required to release the mannequin from the plate; PA1 2. The mannequin is not rotatable or deflectable with respect to the plate; PA1 3. The mannequin is not rotatable or deflectable about a large range of movement before force would cause the release of the mannequin from the support as movement depends on the resiliency of the material making up the mannequin and the base; PA1 4. The mannequin, being releasably attached at its feet is not able to rotate about its centre of gravity and must be lifted clear of the snap fixture to be released. This precludes use of the mannequin for releasing upon lower body impact such as that of leg and foot sweeps and trip skills common to many martial art programs and skills; and PA1 5. The mannequin is supported and released at the feet of the mannequin, some distance from its centre of gravity which provides a less realistic application of force for releasing the mannequin, as compared to one in which the mannequin is supported near the centre of gravity of the mannequin.
Paul's mannequin suffers from several disadvantages:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,245 to Landis discloses a football training device comprising a rigid vertical supporting member, a tackling bag on said supporting member, anchoring means, a universal pivotal connection between said supporting member and the anchoring means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,847 issued to Gow, discloses an apparatus for improving and training football players in blocking and tackling employing an elevated horizontal member rotatable in a horizontal plane about a point intermediate its ends. One end of the member is spring loaded and a counterbalanced tackling dummy hangs on pulleys below the opposite end of the member. Another reference to connecting devices for connecting objects to supporting members is found in Kelly, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,016 which discloses a padded dummy attached to a movable frame which slides longitudinally and swings from side to side in the frame. Hooker, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,696, describes a football tackling dummy apparatus comprising a supporting structure, a substantially horizontal track, and means pivotally supporting one end of the track upon the supporting structure with a dummy rigidly suspended perpendicularly from the carriage.
None of these inventions provide a reliable training mannequin which would simulate the realistic displacement of an opponent and ultimately throwing an opponent (or ball carrier) to the ground such as is allowed or required by rules common to a number of body contact sports such as football and rugby.
As a consequence, there is need for a mannequin mounting and release mechanism which is pivotally attached to a variable resistance support mechanism permitting the user to choose the level of resistance and the extent of deflection of the mannequin. Deflection past a pre-determined point causes the mannequin to be released from the support mechanism so that the mannequin can be thrown to the ground or mat surface and permit the user to continue the application of various skills on the ground or mat.